


Someone Had To

by K_King



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Guilt, pre-massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_King/pseuds/K_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Protecting Sasuke's innocence was Itachi's number one priority, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Had To

_"I love you, Nii-san!"_

He couldn't bare to hear those words uttered so enthusiastically, so honestly, with so much _emotion_ out of his oblivious little brother's mouth. Those three words hurt so much, like a harsh slap to the face. Instead of "I love you", it was as if he was saying, "I hate you"; each time accusing and calling him out on the horrible deeds he had to accomplish day after day. Sasuke's sheer innocence was stifling.

If only Sasuke knew what he did on a daily basis, for missions, _orders_... He was sure that his high opinion of him would wane drastically. But someone had to do it, and that someone just had to be him.

In truth, Itachi envied Sasuke, more than he cared to admit. Being the first born, he had to take on several roles and responsibilities on top of being declared a prodigy, making him constantly have to keep up his reputation and what people expected of him. They expected so _much_ , and he practically broke his back day after day giving it to them. Though no matter what he did, what he accomplished, it was never enough. They always wanted more. Added to that, he was a double agent, with the Konoha higher-ups ordering him to give them intelligence on his own clan, while at the same time the Uchiha clan had issued Itachi as their spy, helping them with their attempted coup de'tat.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had few worries. He really wished that he was a child again. Although, by most's standards, he _was_ a child. Thirteen years old was plenty young, but his duties started early. He missed those days of scribbling down the answers to his homework and shuriken practice with his enthusiastic sensei always praising him... But now, he was on S-ranked missions, killing shinobi, infiltrating other villages, stealing... If only he could go back. He was so innocent compared to now...

Sasuke was _still_ innocent.

He would help Sasuke retain that innocence at all costs. He would by no means end up like him.

* * *

Blood-curdling screams echoed throughout the tear-stained night, not echoing for long because they were soon cut off by the blade of a young man's katana. It continued like this for only a few moments, until only the last two Uchiha survivors remained--Sasuke and himself.

The little boy stood before him, confusion and tears streaked soft features.

"N-Nii-san... Who _did_ this?!"

If he allowed Sasuke to live, in time, he would only end up like himself. He wouldn't allow that. He'd be better off dead.

The blood-stained katana was raised in front of them both as Sasuke's eyes widened, though not at the blade. Tears slid soundlessly down a pale face as the katana in the older's tight grip shook. Before the child could even blink the katana came down, silencing any scream that may have been let out immediately, along with Itachi's quiet sobs...

After all, someone had to do it, and that someone just had to be him.


End file.
